Power Rangers Ninja Storm: Fire and Snow Storm
by Madzises
Summary: Two new Rangers come to save the Winds. But who are they? Spies? Ninjas? Enemies? Stay tuned to find out.
1. Introduction

Yellow! I decided to make a new version of Ninja Storm. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Here's my characters.

_Rangers:_

Shane Clark: Red Ranger

Tori Hanson: Blue Ranger

Dustin Brooks: Yellow Ranger

Blake Bradley: Navy Ranger

Hunter Bradley: Crimson Ranger

_OCs_ for_ NS:_

Samantha Dreasley: Orange Ranger

Kaitlin Dreasley: White Ranger

Okay, here's the pairings:

Tori and Blake

Dustin and Samantha

Hunter and Kaitlin

* * *

That's that! Btw, I'm starting at the episode Looming Thunder.


	2. Looming Thunder

Hey! Here's chapter one!

* * *

Dustin was at the motocross track with two of his friends. One was in orange, the other was in white. They pulled in front of Dustin. Once they did, two riders passed Dustin. They were crazy fast. But not a fast as the two in orange and white. The orange and white riders pulled past the finish line. Dustin and the two riders weren't far behind.

"Crazy fast dudes!" Dustin smiled at his friends in white and orange.

The orange took her helmet off.

"What do you think Kaitlin?" the orange asked.

"Hmm. I don't know Samantha. You know, we should go and meet those two riders." Kaitlin exclaimed.

"Fine by me." Dustin informed.

By this time, Kaitlin and Samantha had taken off their helmets.

"You were crazy fast dudes!" Dustin grinned as he approached the two riders.

Samantha and Kaitlin were about to join when the two riders turned around. Samantha gasped. Samantha held Kaitlin back.

"Dude, you remember watching them float away in bubbles right?" Kaitlin whispered.

"Yeah! We checked the grounds too! Until we know we can trust them, pretend you've never seen them before and act as if we've just met. Understand?" Samantha ordered.

"Agreed."

The two walked up to the two riders.

"Hey guys!" Dustin called, "These are Hunter and Blake"

"Sweet. I'm Samantha. She's Kaitlin." Samantha introduced.

"It's nice to meet you!" Kaitlin grinned.

"I'm sorry, but have we met? You look so familiar." Hunter asked.

Blake and Hunter glared at Samantha and Kaitlin. They glared right back. In Hunter and Blake's eyes, there was a hint of recognition and annoyance.

"No. I don't believe so. I defiantly would remember a rider like you." Kaitlin replied.

"So what are you guys doing? Wanna follow us?" Blake asked.

"Uh. Can I take a rain check? I've got something important to do." Dustin questioned.

"Yeah sure man. See ya later." Hunter assured.

"Hey Sam! Kate! Can you put my bike away for me?"

"Yeah sure. No prob. See ya later dude." Samantha replied.

"You guys are the best. Bye!"

Dustin ran off. Before Blake or Hunter could speak, Kaitlin spoke up.

"Don't think we don't know what your doing! We saw your academy get destroyed. We were there. And don't try the sweet talk. I don't wanna hear it. I'm sure Sammy doesn't either." Kaitlin furiously whispered.

"Come on Kate. Lets get Dustin's bike and bail." Samantha added.

"Right behind you sis."

Samantha grabbed Dustin's bike and loaded it into the Storm Chargers truck. Kaitlin followed with her bike. Samantha went back to get hers. Hunter was standing by her bike. Kaitlin picked that moment to come out of the Storm Chargers truck.

"Hunter, you move away from my sister's bike or I'll make you and trust me. It won't be pretty." Kaitlin snarled.

"Oh come on Kate." Hunter began.

"Don't you 'Kate' me. I know that you are alive. But I can't trust you. Lothor took every last one of you. How do I know your not under a spell?"

Hunter didn't answer.

"Mmhmm thought so. Now do me a favor and LEAVE ME ALONE!" Kaitlin scoffed.

Samantha had enough time to put her bike in the Storm Chargers truck. Kaitlin jumped in the front seat. They started driving away. Hunter looked down. On the ground was a necklace. It had a silver chain with a white snowflake. Hunter bent down and picked it up. He realized he'd given Kaitlin this for her birthday. He couldn't believe she still had it.

"Oh Kate." Hunter whispered to himself.

Hunter and Blake ran to a place to morph and teleport to Lothor's ship. Unknown to Blake and Hunter, Samantha and Kaitlin had followed them.

"Kate, the portal that's charging up has some fire in it. I can keep it open long enough for you to run in after the Thunders." Samantha whispered.

"Okay." Kaitlin replied.

The Thunders went into the portal. Samantha used her fire strength to send Kaitlin through. Kaitlin went through and found herself on Lothor's ship. Ducking into a nearby hallway, she listened to the conversation between Lothor and Zurgane. She quietly crept down the hallway. She heard voices. Looking around, she couldn't find a place to hide. So, she pressed up to a wall. For once, she wished she wasn't wearing white. The voices got louder. In a way, they sounded mechanic. Kaitlin realized if whoever was rounding the corner saw her, she would be trapped against the wall. It was then she got into an fighting stance. Much to her surprise, Hunter and Blake rounded the corner. She dove at them, threw some punches, and ran down the corridor.

"What was that?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. Lets figure out." Hunter replied.

They ninja-streaked down the way the thing went. Easily, they caught up to the figure. Hunter grabbed the figure. He held their hands behind their back and clamped their mouth shut. Pulling the thing aside, Hunter turned it around. Surprise was the emotion he was feeling when he saw Kaitlin in his clutches.

"Kate, we promise to let you go if your quiet and hear us out." Hunter instructed.

Kaitlin nodded her head. Hunter let go of her.

"Okay. I'm gong to enjoy this. Amuse me." Kaitlin crossed her arms and glared at Hunter and Blake.

"We can't tell you what we're doing. But Kate, you grew up with us. Escape while you can!" Hunter pleaded.

"No way! You might be freaks, and I'm still juggling over wether or not to trust you, but I won't leave you here!"

"Please Kate! We don't want Lothor to hurt you." Blake reasoned.

"No!"

"Kate, I promise Blake and I will get out of here when the time is right, but you have to trust us!" Hunter begged.

"Ugh. Fine! You guys better. Cause if you don't, there will be one angry blonde chasing after you. Wait. Scratch that. One blonde and one brunette. Me being the blonde and Sam the brunette. If Lothor doesn't kill you, I just might if you don't come back!"

"We'll miss you Kate."

Kaitlin gave the Brothers a brief hug then quietly slithered down the hallway. Suddenly, Kapri and Marah appeared in front of Kaitlin.

"Aww shit!" Kaitlin whined.

Kaitlin grabbed a corner of her clothes and threw them off. Revealing a black ninja student uniform with white outlines.

"Going somewhere?" Kapri smirked.

"You know what, screw this!" Kaitlin crouched down and swept her foot under Marah and Kapri's legs. They fell. She ninja-streaked to where she had come in. Relieved that she escaped, Kaitlin went through a portal. Kaitlin fell to the ground when she exited the portal. Looking up, she was happy that she had landed where she had entered. Looking around, she couldn't find Samantha.

"Sammy? Sam?" Kaitlin called.

Just then, a group of Kelzaks and Zurgane rounded the corner. Kaitlin gasped. Struggling in between them, was Samantha.

Kaitlin dropped to a fighting stance.

"You hurt her, I will find you. And once I do, you'll regret ever crossing my path." Kaitlin snapped.

"I don't intend on hurting her. I intend on using her." Zurgane laughed.

"That's it metal brain!"

Kaitlin attacked. She punched and kicked.

"Time for a brain freeze. Freeze!" Kaitlin instructed. She extended her and then made a fist. The Kelzaks froze. Jumping in the air, she kicked Zurgane. This caused him to let go of Samantha.

"Thanks sis." Samantha smiled.

"No problem." Kaitlin grinned, "Double team?"

"You know it!"

They both crouched to the ground. Then Zurgane disappeared.

"Aw! I wanted to break that guy!" Kaitlin pouted.

"Meh. Lets go meet Dustin at the track." Samantha shrugged.

~Ninja Storm~

At the motocross track, a rider decked out in yellow motocross gear jumped over a hill and sped down the track to two figures. One in blue, the other in red.

"Yeah go Dustin!" the one in blue, Tori, yelled.

He stopped in front of the two. Spraying them with dirt.

"Thanks for the shower."

"Yeah sorry." Dustin smiled.

"Look when I said those things, I didn't mean you weren't committed." Shane informed.

"Yeah. Your a great Ranger...A flake, but a great Ranger." Tori added.

Just then, two figures raced down the hill to join the three. They sprayed them with dirt as well. Dustin too.

"Hey! Isn't one mud shower enough?" Tori complained.

"Sorry guys!" Kaitlin apologized.

"We just wanted to stop by." Samantha confirmed.

"Oh, by the way, there's something important we need to tell you. Meet us here tomorrow and we'll let you know."

"M'kay." Dustin answered.

Samantha and Kaitlin were off. After loading their bikes in Samantha's truck, they headed back to their house.

"Man. What a day!" Samantha complained.

They two took off their motocross gear and put it away.

"I was hoping we would never have to use these." Kaitlin sighed.

"Me too." Samantha replied.

Kaitlin took down a wooden box. Setting it on a table, she opened it. Inside, were two morphers. They were just like the winds. Except, the power disks had different pictures on them. The white one had an Arctic Fox. The Orange had a Lizard on it. They strapped the morphers on their wrists.

"I wonder how Shane, Dustin, and Tori are going to take it when we tell them we know they're Power Rangers." Samantha questioned.


	3. Thunder Strangers 1

Hey! I hoped you liked the last chapter!

* * *

Samantha and Kaitlin were in the forest. They were hiking. The two exited the forest. They heard a scream. Running to the edge of the Rock Quarry, they looked down.

"Oh no!" Samantha gasped.

"We have to help them!" Kaitlin added.

"You want an idea?" the Crimson smirked from below.

"Give up! Trust us, it'll be less painful that way!" the Navy laughed.

The sisters grabbed a corner of their clothing and pulled them off. Kaitlin's uniform was outlined in white with a snowflake on her right shoulder. Samantha's was outlined in orange and had a red flame on her right shoulder.

"Question is, who do we fight?" Kaitlin asked.

"Anyone not wearing a primary color?" Samantha suggested.

"It works. Lets go and help."

They ninja-streaked in front of the Wind Rangers.

"If you want the Winds, you'll have to get through us first." Samantha growled.

The Wind Rangers were confused. Kaitlin turned to face them.

"You guys okay?" she asked.

"Kaitlin? Samantha?" Tori gasped.

"You know Sam, I'm tired of them already."

"Me too. You ready?" Samantha asked.

"Always."

"Fire Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Snow Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!"

"Power of Fire!"

"Power of Snow!"

The two took their poses. Kaitlin had her right hand above her head and her left hand by her feet. She was crouched to the ground. Samantha had her left hand over her heart and her right hand in the air. She was standing straight and tall.

"Snow Staff!" Kaitlin commanded.

"Fire Bow!" Samantha ordered.

"How we gonna divide this up?"

"You take Crimson, I take Navy?"

"Alright."

Kaitlin was a bit annoyed that her sister forced her to be with the Crimson. Who was really Hunter. The Navy threw a lightning bolt at the two.

"Fire Shield!" Samantha cried.

A wall of fire was put up between the Thunders and Samantha and Kaitlin.

"Let's go!" Blake instructed.

"I'm with you bro." Hunter replied.

The two streaked off.

"Ninja Storm!" Samantha and Kaitlin called.

They demorphed. Walking over to the Winds, they helped them up.

"Ninja Storm!" Shane, Dustin, and Tori also called.

They were standing across from each other. It was Samantha who spoke up.

"We've been meaning to tell you that we knew you were Power Rangers. That was what we were going to tell you. Also, we need to speak to Sensei Watanabe." she explained.

"We'll take you to Sensei." Shane replied.

They ninja-streaked off. Once at Ninja Ops, they went in to talk to Sensei. The two saw Sensei.

"He's, a guinea pig?" Samantha asked confused.

"Meh. You get used to it." Dustin laughed and placed a hand on her shoulder.

She turned and smiled at him.

"Sensei Watanabe, we have been sent to you by the Fire and Snow Ninja Academies." Kaitlin explained.

"I'm Samantha. She's Kaitlin. We're sisters. Our parents couldn't figure out why our elements were different from each other. I control fire, Kaitlin controls snow. You have to help us. We know who the Thunder Rangers are." Samantha added.

The computer beeped. The Rangers looked up. A group of Kelzaks was attacking some people.

"Uh. I guess we'll tell you later?" Kaitlin suggested.

"Samantha and Kaitlin stay here. Lothor might be trying to distract us." Sensei ordered.

The Winds went after the Kelzaks. They got back to Ninja Ops and Kaitlin and Samantha were gone.

"Sensei, where did Samantha and Kaitlin go?" Dustin asked.

"They went to attack the Thunders. You need to go and help them." Cam replied.

The Winds nodded and they made their way to the battle taking place between the other Rangers. Kaitlin saw them approach.

"No, stay back. These two are ours!" she instructed.

The Thunders got tired of fighting them and took out their morphers.

"Sky of Wonder, Power of Thunder!" they said together.

Two zords made their way out of the rocks. The Thunders jumped into them.

"Cam, we need the zords!" Shane ordered.

"We have a treat for you guys." Samantha smirked.

"Yup. And I think you'll like it." Kaitlin added.

"Lizard Fire Zord!"

"Arctic Fox Snow Zord!"

The two jumped into their zords. The Winds did as well.

"Storm Megazord!" the Winds commanded when they saw the Thunders already sitting in their Megazord.

"It's Megazord time!" Kaitlin grinned.

"Oh yeah! Lizard, Fox, Fire Snow Megazord!" Samantha commanded.

The Megazords fought the Thunders. But, despite all that they were doing, the Megazords went down. The Rangers visors were down and they looked awful.

~Ninja Storm~

Hunter and Blake were coming from the motocross track. Kelly was on their tail.

"Guys!" Hunter yelled.

Shane, Tori, Dustin, Samantha, and Kaitlin were all feebly walking up the hill. Hunter and Blake went down to help them. Blake steadied Tori. Kaitlin collapsed. Hunter helped her back to her feet. It was then she sent the meanest glare possible at Hunter and Blake.

"We should call the police, the FBI, the CIA, NCIS, the the Silver Guardians!" Kelly rambled.

"We're fine Kelly." Samantha assured.

Shane, Dustin, and Tori nodded their heads in agreement.

"Kaitlin?" Hunter asked.

"Are you okay?" Tori added.

"I'm fine. Just leave me alone! I'm going surfing!" Kaitlin snapped.

She pulled away from Hunter and ran back towards the Megazords. She went to her Arctic Fox. Kaitlin gently stroked its nose.

"I'm sorry you were hurt. I have to go. Cam will fix you up. I'll miss you." Kaitlin whispered.

A gentle growl was heard. Kaitlin smiled and patted her Zord's nose one last time. She ninja-streaked to Samantha's truck. Then she got her swimsuit and wetsuit on. Before checking the waves, she ninja-streaked to Ninja Ops and saw Cam.

"Uh Cam. Our morphers are kinda fried." Kaitlin nervously pointed out.

"So are your Zords." he replied.

"Um. I'm going surfing. Catch."

Kaitlin threw her morpher at Cam. He caught it. Then, she turned tail and ran out of Ninja Ops. Kaitlin stopped by Samantha's truck to get her board. Kaitlin went to the beach. She ran out to the water. Catching a wave, she surfed to clear her mind. After catching the wave, she went back to the beach. Tori stood their smirking.

"You never told us you could surf." she grinned.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me Tori." Kaitlin replied.

"So, should we catch a wave?"

"Let's go."

They stepped into the water. After walking a few feet, they realized the water disappeared. Kaitlin took the strap off her ankle.

"What's going on?" she questioned.

To answer that question, a giant frog jumped seemingly out of nowhere.

"Kaitlin! Look out!" Tori cried.

The two took defensive positions.

"Ninja Storm! Ran- uh oh." Tori tried to morph. She realized she left her morpher with Cam. Kaitlin left hers too.

The two exchanged punches and kicks with the frog monster. He threw something at their feet.

"Woah!" Kaitlin exclaimed as she was thrown in the air.

"Hold on Tori!" came Blake's voice as he attack the monster on his bike, "Eat beach!"

The monster attacked Blake.

"Go on! Get out of here!" Blake ordered.

"No Blake!" Tori cried.

"Don't do it!" Kaitlin added.

Just then, Zurgane came down with a bunch of Kelzaks.

"You help Blake. I'll take metal brain."

"Thanks Kaitlin." Tori smiled.

"Call me Kate."

After that, Kate took on Zurgane and the Kelzaks.

"Your coming with me white Ranger." he grinned.

"In your dreams!" Kate snapped.

Kaitlin took on Zurgane. The Kelzaks surrounded her. They grabbed her and teleported off to Lothor's ship. The frog monster had just left. Blake was on the ground groaning.

"Great! Just great!" Tori groaned.

She went over to Blake. He had managed to pull his helmet off before flipping over to his back.

"Blake? Are you okay?" she quietly asked.

The only answer she got was a groan.

~Ninja Storm~

Kaitlin was trying to get out of the Kelzaks grasp. She was struggling. It was no use. Zurgane led her and the Kelzaks to Lothor.

Kaitlin gasped, "Lothor."

"Good work Zurgane! The Snow Power Ranger! Get her morpher!" Lothor commanded.

"Uh sir, she doesn't have her morpher." Zurgane replied.

"Where is it?"

"I'll never tell you!" Kaitlin snapped.

"Zurgane, tie her up. Next to the Thunder Rangers part of the ship. They'll make her talk."

Kaitlin gasped.

~Ninja Storm~

Samantha was worried. She hadn't heard from Kaitlin in forever. Tori went to the beach so she hoped she had ran into Kaitlin. Samantha went over to Shane and Dustin.

"Hey, have you guys seen Kaitlin? I haven't heard from her in hours. I'm worried." Samantha asked.

"She's probably at the beach with Tori." Shane assured.

"Here's Tori now." Dustin pointed out.

Samantha ran over to Tori's van. She saw Blake with Tori. But where was Kaitlin?

"Tori, I'll ask once. Where's my sister?" Samantha growled.

"Zurgane took her. He-he cornered her and just took her. I'm so sorry Sammy." Tori replied.

Samantha went white. She ran from Tori. Samantha kept running. Once she was sure she was in shelter, she ninja-streaked to the beach. Silent tears trickled down her cheeks. Kaitlin was her older sister by a couple of months. They were adopted. Well, she was. Kaitlin looked out for her. They were best friends. There was a lot Hunter and Blake didn't know about them. Samantha was adopted when she was three. But like Hunter and Blake's adopted parents, hers were dead. The worst part was, she watched them die. It was Lothor. She knew that. Ever since, she wanted revenge. This time, it wasn't forgive and forget.

"I'll find you Katie. I promise." Samantha whispered.

When she was little, Samantha didn't know how to say Kate. So she called Kaitlin Katie. Samantha still did on occasion. Footsteps were heard behind her. Samantha whipped around. Dustin was standing there.

"Woah! Don't kill me!" he raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry. You scared me." Samantha replied.

"You okay?"

"Kinda. If you count just figuring out your sister was taken by some freaky evil people. Then yeah. I'm fine."

"Samantha, I know you and Kaitlin are close. I get it."

"Its just, I'm afraid of what Lothor would do to her."

"She'll be okay. By the way, here's your morpher. Tori still has Kaitlin's."

"Thanks."

"Hey, come here. She'll be okay."

Samantha started crying again. Dustin gave her a hug. She wrapped her arms around his torso and buried her face in his shoulder. He just stood there. After a few minutes, Samantha re composed herself.

"Thanks Dustin." she quietly whispered.

~Ninja Storm~

The Thunder Rangers were back on Lothor's ship. They were headed to their side of his ship. Like most of the time, they were morphed. Once at the door, they demorphed and stepped inside. What they saw made them gasp. Kaitlin was on the ground unconscious. Her hands were tied. Suddenly, she groaned.

"Dude, why is Kate here?" Blake asked.

"I don't know. Lothor must've brought her here." Hunter replied.

"By the way, when their blue Ranger took me to get help from the creepy frog thing, I found their Ninja Ops."

"Excellent."

Unknown to them, Kaitlin had woken up. She heard their whole conversation.

"See! I knew I couldn't trust you!" Kaitlin gasped from the ground.

She rolled to her back and got up using the ninja get up thing. She jumped and kicked both Blake and Hunter in the chest. Then, she jumped putting her hands in front of her body instead of having them in the back.

"Freeze!" she commanded.

The ropes around her wrists froze. She hit her hands on the wall and the ice shattered.

"When will you guys learn?" Kaitlin asked.

She ninja-streaked to the exit and teleported out. Kaitlin landed on the beach on her stomach.

"Ow." she groaned.

Kaitlin jumped to her feet. The minute she did, an orange blur tackled her to the ground. She screamed.

"KAITLIN!" a voice yelled.

"Aw Sammy! Really? Let me breath!" Kaitlin gasped.

"Oh. Sorry. What happened are you okay? Wait, your not under mind control are you?"

"Nah. If I was, I wouldn't know that Dustin's real name is Waldo, Shane's afraid of spiders, Tori likes Blake, and you have a crush on..."

"Okay! Your you!"

Kaitlin looked at her funny till she saw Dustin standing behind her.

"Oh." she nodded her head in understanding.

Kaitlin stood up. Samantha did too.

"You okay Kate?" Dustin questioned.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But we can't talk now. We have to get to Ninja Ops NOW!" Kaitlin demanded.

She ninja-streaked to Ninja Ops. Once there, she took her regular clothes off to reveal her ninja uniform. (Black outlined in white) Dustin and Samantha did the same. Tori and Shane ran up to them at that moment.

"Kaitlin! Your okay!" Tori smiled.

"Not now! We have to get into Ninja Ops! I'll explain later!" Kaitlin replied.

She went into Ninja Ops followed by Tori, Shane, Dustin, and Samantha. Once they entered, the Thunder brothers stepped out of the shadows holding Cam. The others took a defensive position. They demorphed showing Hunter and Blake.

"What are you doing here?" Shane snarled.

"And that's what I wanted to tell you. One, Thunder Brothers are them, two, they were planning to invade Ops." Kaitlin explained.

The Rangers dropped their defensive position still in a ready stance though.

"So what do ya want? How did you get in here?" Dustin asked.

"Ask her." Hunter smirked nodding his head towards Tori.

"Blake?" Tori questioned.

"I'm sorry. But we had to find the Ninja Ops." Blake answered.

He looked guilty.

"No! You didn't have to do any of this!" Kaitlin growled.

"Kate, yes we do." Hunter replied.

"No you don't! And don't call me Kate. I don't know you anymore. You guys are nothing to me now. You might have been my best friends, and Sammy's too, but now, your our enemys."

Hunter and Blake both looked a bit hurt. But they shook it off.

"If you hurt him, I'll hunt you down!" Tori snarled at Blake.

"Leave him. We got what we came for. Good bye Rangers! And good luck in your future battles!" Hunter ordered.

The Thunders pushed Cam towards the others. Shane put Cam behind him. Just then, the Thunders created a smoke screen and disappeared. Cam ran over to Sensei's little house.

"What did they want?" Shane asked.

"My father. They took my father." Cam replied.

* * *

So? What did ya think? I merged Thunder Strangers part one with Thunder Strangers part two. Hope you liked! I'll update soon! Until then, please review!


End file.
